Biographies: Totally Spies
by dumas
Summary: Mon premier fanfic en français sur Fanfiction.net. Sam, Clover et Alex de Totally Spies sont à l'émission


Biographies : Totally Spies  
  
Disclaimer, Notes de l'Auteur : Totally Spies est (c) Marathon, TF1. " Biographies " est une adaptation fait par la chaîne télévisée québecoise/canadienne-française Canal D de " Biography " diffusé sur la chaîne A& E, (c) A& E Network, Canal D. Et ceci n'est que pure fiction écrit par un fan pour des fans. Et désolé si c'est sur le même format que mon fan fic précédent " A Cancelled Interview with the Spies " au lieu de " Biographies " -_-;;  
  
Présentateur : Mesdames, Messieurs, Bonsoir et bienvenue à Biographies. Ce soir nous parlerons d'une série qui a connu un succès planétaire grâce à Sam, Clover et Alex, 3 collégiennes qui sont en fait des espionnes pour l'organisation WOOHP, qui protège le monde de divers menaces dirigé par Jerry!  
  
Jerry : C'est exact, mais laissez-moi vous rappelez qu'avant Sam, Clover et Alex. Il y avait eu Pam, Crimson et Alice qui étaient membres de notre équipe numéro 1. Lorsqu'elles étaient kidnappés par Edison, j'ai dû me résoudre à donner une promotion à l'équipe no2 qui était...(Jerry est interrompu par le présentateur)  
  
Présentateur : Sam, Clover ainsi qu'Alex , je présume?  
  
Jerry : C'est exact! Mais avant il leur fallait un entraînement à toute épreuve.  
  
Alex : Pour moi, c'était facile, j'étais la plus sportive du groupe, je me suis entraîné depuis que je suis toute petite, par contre Clover....  
  
Clover : Au début ce fut un vrai désastre suivi de désastres. Si je n'avais pas eu le soutien d'Alex et de Sam (soupirant et ses yeux se transforment en petits coeurs) sans oublier ces beaux et charmants entraîneurs à qui j'ai demandé s'ils étaient libres pour une sortie au cinéma ou au restaurant le week-end.  
  
Sam : Sans oublier la patience, surtout avec Mandy, une étudiante qui est dans notre classe. Pour les besoins de la série, son personnage qu'elle doit interpréter est une vraie garce!  
  
Présentateur : Justement, parlez de votre relation avec Mandy. Comment était-elle au collège ainsi que dans la vraie vie?  
  
Alex : Alors là, si on parle de la vraie vie, c'est loin de rouler sur l'or avec elle.  
  
Clover : Bon nombres de nos fans ont pris notre émission très au sérieux. Peut-être même trop au sérieux...  
  
Sam : Son personnage dans notre série est une garce, mais dans la vraie vie, Mandy est une personne douce et compréhensible.  
  
Présentateur (surpris de la nouvelle) : Comment?   
  
Clover : C'est exact, lors d'une simple balade au centre commercial, on voyait pleins de gens qui pointaient du doigt la pauvre Mandy....  
  
Alex :....et ils disaient " Pourquoi t'est pas gentille avec elles? " avec pleins d'insultes comme " Espèce de (censuré) ", " (censuré) "...   
  
Sam : Alex, pas besoin d'en rajouter plus, je crois que nos fans ont compris ce que tu veux dire.   
  
Alex : Ah bon? Quoi qu'il en soit, celle qui défendait le plus Mandy était Clover!   
  
Présentateur : Clover? Décidément j'en apprends tous les jours!  
  
Clover : En effet, et pour remonter le moral de Mandy, j'avais proposé à Jerry qu'elle devrait joindre le WOOHP.  
  
Jerry : J'ai accepté et je l'ai proposé à Mandy. Elle a dit non pour le moment mais qui sait dans le monde de la fan fiction? D'autres auteurs de fanfics, développeront son personnage au point de devenir agent du WOOHP!   
  
Présentateur : Je vois. Quels ennemis vous ont donné plus de fil à retordre?  
  
Alex : Des ennemis?! C'est pas le choix qui manquent.  
  
Clover : Tim Scam, surtout la deuxième fois que nous l'avions affronté quand il avait hypnotisé nos mères.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi un si charmant jeune homme comme lui, a-il mal tourné au WOOHP?  
  
Sam : C'est ce qui arrive parfois avec un type qui veux monter aux échelons trop vite. Et que dire de Macker qui voulait nous faire porter le chapeau pour des vols qu'on a pas commis grâce à ses clones!  
  
Alex : Heureusement, qu'il n'a pas crée un clone de Jerry!  
  
Jerry : Hum Hum...  
  
Alex : Il y avait Edison aussi qui s'était servi de Pam, Crimson et Alice! Vous savez je regrettent qu'elles ont pris leur retraite après cette aventure! Elles auraient pu rester, on aurait fait une superbe équipe ensemble, elles et Britney.  
  
Clover : Je me demande si elles ont eu de la misère à faire des atterrissages forcés comme moi?  
  
Présentateur : Que voulez-vous dire par là Clover?  
  
Clover : Vous savez, chaque fois que Jerry nous appelle pour une mission, c'est toujours moi qui atterrit tête la première quand on arrive sur les sièges après qu'on se fait " Woopher " de belle manière! J'admets que je manque encore un peu d'entraînement mais si...(Clover est interrompu par Sam)  
  
Sam :...sans oublier que c'est souvent moi qui me fait lessiver le cerveau et...(interrompu par Alex)  
  
Alex :...n'oubliez pas la fois où Marco Lumière m'avait kidnappé!  
  
(Le présentateur rappelle les filles à l'ordre)  
  
Présentateur : Parlons d'autres sujets si vous désirez. Avec le succès planétaire que la série a eu. Vous avez reçu des lettres de nombreux admirateurs?  
  
Jerry : En effet, et même moi, j'ai reçu des dizaines de lettre de fans d'un peu partout à travers le monde.  
  
Présentateur : Mais je présume qu'il y a toujours un revers à tout succès, en particulier aux Etats-Unis surtout après avoir retiré votre émission après seulement une saison. La chaîne qui a diffusé votre émission, avait décidé de mettre une émission du même genre appelé Kim Possible....  
  
Clover : Ne me parlez pas d'elle! Kim Possible est impossible à supporter.  
  
Alex : Même Mandy, lorsqu'elle joue son personnage dans notre série, a l'air d'un ange comparé à elle.   
  
Sam : Quoique même sa célébrité à un revers.  
  
Présentateur : Que voulez-vous dire Sam?   
  
Sam : Eh bien, j'ai appris qu'elle avait pas lu certaines petites clauses de son contrat. Mon agent qui est le beau-frère du cousin de son frère qui est l'agent de Kim Possible a appris que Kim a signé pour un salaire de pitance. Et le pire dans tout ça, est que son contrat n'est pas négociable après plusieurs années!   
  
Alex : Rien que d'y penser, je me rappelle avoir vu une fille qui ressemblait comme elle sur la rue et....  
  
(interrompu par un appel d'un agent du WOOHP)  
  
Agent du WOOHP (à Jerry) : Patron, Tim Scam, Edison, Marco Lumière et Macker se sont évadés.  
  
Jerry : Je crois que le devoir appelle nous agents, est que vous êtes prêtes les filles?  
  
Clover : Nous sommes prêtes Jerry!  
  
(Jerry appuie sur un bouton mais le présentateur était assis juste au-dessus de la trappe qui était destiné aux Spies)   
  
Présentateur (tombant dans la trappe): AHHH!!!!!  
  
Jerry : Oups!!! Désolé!  
  
Présentateur (voix lointaine et caverneuse) : Ce n'est pas grave, nous continuerons cette entretien la prochaine fois avec Britney, Pam, Crimson et Alice si vous voulez bien!!!  
  
FIN 


End file.
